pokemonsolarlightlunardarkfandomcom-20200216-history
Keira
Keira is a Pokémon Trainer from the Rikoto region. She is a rival character in Pokémon Solar Light & Lunar Dark. In the games Role Keira lives in the second town of the region called Mossy Town. Like the player and Rodney, Keira receives a starter Pokémon as a gift from Professor Pinewood at the start of the game; she chooses the Pokémon with a type disadvantage to the player's starter Pokémon. The player encounters Keira on several occasions, where she often challenges the player to a battle. Quotes Mossy Town "Oh! I'm so sorry! I'm in a big rush! ... Huh? You're (player's name)... You came to get me?! Thanks! I totally knew I forgot something today! Silly me! Well, I'd better go get my Pokémon!'' * Before battle "Hello, (Player's name)! Thanks for coming to get me! I can't believe I almost forgot about getting my first Pokémon! Hey, how about a battle? It could be fun! But, this will be my first Trainer battle, so please don't be too hard!'' * Being defeated "I enjoyed it.'' * After being defeated "Oh, that was fun! You fought well! Here! Let me heal up your Pokémon! Well, I'm going to try to get 8 Badges so that I can complete in the Rikoto League! See you around!'' Serpentine City "Great to see you, (players name)! How are you doing? Wow! You've already won your first Gym Badge! I still have to train a bit to challenge the Leader... Bye the way, I have something for you! This is an EXP Share! If you give this to one of your Pokémon, it will gain EXP without participating in battle! Now, I'm heading over to Serpentine Garden to train my Pokémon. See you, (players name)!'' Route 2 * Before battle "Oh! Hey! (Player's name)!... I've won my first Badge, too! Donna was strong, but I maganed to defeat her. Now, I'm going to take on the Crestlight City Gym Leader! Lets do our best! By the way, can you see these trees on your left side? These are Apricorn trees! The berries on it are called Apricorns. They come in all these different colors! What's so special about these berries, you say? Well... How about this: we have a battle and, if you win, I'll tell you what's so special. I'll even give you a gift. So, let's battle!'' * Being defeated "I enjoyed it.'' * After being defeated "Oh! Wow! Good battle! I'll be better next time! Let me heal your Pokémon! I'll tell you about these Apricorns either way! You see, there's a man in Orshore Town that can turns these Apricorns into special Poké Balls! I know, right? It's so cool! These Poké Balls are special because he makes them by hand! Each different-colored Apricorn makes a different kind of Poké Ball! Here. Take this. You can find trees all around the place and pick the Apricorns and, once you get to Orshore Town, Burt will turn them into Poké Balls! Well, I'd better go! Good luck, (player's name)! I will see you around!'' Brushus Town "What's your problem with Pokémon eggs?" "That's the task for the trainer, to raise it to a strong Pokémon!" "Ah! It's you, (player's name)!" '' Entrance to the Goldune Desert * Before battle ''"Hey, (player's name)! You made it! Good! So, can we battle now? A Pokémon hatched from my Egg and I trained it a bit! Did yours already hatch? I wonder what Pokémon it'll be... Let's have a battle! I can show you that I have trained hard!'' * Being defeated "I enjoyed it.'' * After being defeated "Oh! Great work, (player's name)! Here. I'll heal your Pokémon. If you go this way, you'll get to Goldune Desert. It's a large desert and its very hot and sandy, but there are some cool Pokémon to be found there. I'm heading to Goldune City to get my 4th Gym Badge. I might see you there! Bye!'' Fallrock Valley * Outside "I'll do the best I can! I promise!'' "(Player's name)! Thank goodness you're here! This little girl here says that people in dark uniforms stole her Pokémon and took off into a cave! This is terrible! We need to get her Pokémon back!'' "They went into that cave, (player's name). We should team up and find those thieves and get the Pokémon back! Follow me to the cave entrance!'' "Are you ready to team up with me?'' "Excellent! lets go! we will save that girls Pokémon!'' "Come on, we will bring back that girls Pokémon!'' * In the cave "My name is Keira and that's (player's name)! We are searching for the Pokémon of a little girl who said it was stolen! We heard that you have it! Give it back!'' "That was intense! I wonder what the Moon Crystal is and I wonder why they need it. ...Anyway, we got that little girls Pokémon back! Good work, (player's name)! She's going to be so happy! So, (player's name), take that girls Poké Ball and bring it back to her. I will wait for you at the entrance of the cave! * Outise, after recuperating the Stolen Poké Ball "Hey (player's name), come down, we are waiting for you!'' "I wonder what Team Lunar is up to. ... Oh? You've battled them in Dullfern Forest? ... The Earth Temple? Weird... I wonder what Prof. Pinewood would have to say about this! He might know! I'll head on to Orshore Town to call him at the Pokémon Center and tell him! Orshore Town is the next town you reach after traveling through Fallrock Valley. You'll find Burt the Poké Ball maker there! I'm sure he will turn your Apricorns into Poké Balls if you ask nicely! I'll see you later, (player's name)!'' Waytide City * East of the city 'Oh! Hey, (player's name)!... How are you? How was the Fishing Contest? Oh! I almost forgot! Prof. Pinewood is here in Waytide City! He wanted me to find you because he has something important to tell us about those Team Solar and Team Lunar people! Hurry! He's at the aquarium! Rodney and Wade are there, too! Come on and follow me!' ' *Aquarium ''Those are the crooks who stole that little girl's Pokémon! '' 'Solaran?' ''Why was there a war between them? '' ''So, Team Solar and Team Lunar are both gathering those stones to set them free? '' ''We won't let them get the stones! Right, guys? '' ''We'll help, (player's name)! '' ''''I know we can do this, (player's name) and Rodney! Team Solar and Team Lunar won't win! Ahhh! So pumped! I'm gonna go and train! I'll see you guys around!' Coralite Town * Before battle "Hey! (Player's name)! Wait for me! Isn't this place beautiful?! That lighthouse is so incredible! I see you're coming along on your journey! So am I! I've met so many different kinds of Pokémon and people! It's so much fun! Not far from here, there is a place called Lake Bliss. I've heard that there are lots of beautiful flowers and cute Pokémon there. Even rare ones! I'm gonna go there and see what I can get! For now, we can have a Pokémon battle! Let's see how far we've both come!'' * Being defeated "I enjoyed it.'' * After being defeated "You did so well! I think I did well, too! You always need to have confidence in yourself and learn from your losses! Let me heal your Pokémon! Well, I have a useful gift for you! This amulet doubles the amount of money you gain from battles! I have to find Rodney. I will give him one, too. Bye, (player's name)!'' Route 11 "My name is Keira! We are here to see the Baawool, if that's OK!''' ''"We will wait for you indoors, (player's name)!' * After visiting the Haybarrel Ranch 'Leave those poor Baawool alone!' 'They're bad guys!' * After battling Team Solar grunts 'Isn't this Baawool cute?!' 'I'm so happy! My Baawool is so cute! I wonder what I should evolve it into!' 'So, (player's name). Where are you off to next?' 'I think that, to get to Rassic City, you have to go to Sailport Town. It's not too far from here. I'm going to go to Lake Bliss. I hear that there are many cute Pokémon there!' 'See you, (player's name)! If you come by Lake Bliss, I'll be there!' Haybarrel Ranch 'They're sooooo cuuuute!' 'I like them so much!' * After battling Team Solar grunts 'We're glad we coul help!' 'Wow! Thank you! Oh gosh! I'm so happy!' 'Thank you so much!' Lake Bliss 'Ah! It's you, (player's name)! Come over here! You have to see this beautiful lake! Do you know about Lake Bliss? It is a manmade lake made over 100 years ago. It was made by a guy who wanted a safe and peaceful place for people and Pokémon to come to. Over time, the lake grew more beautiful. Lots of Pokémon came and now it's blooming more than ever! Have a look around! I'm sure you'll love it! I think I'm going to Greenpine City. There is a Gym and I heard that the Leader is using Grass-type Pokémon. Maybe we will meet again! Bye!' Sailport Town 'I remember this story, my dad told me it when I was a little kid! He said that if all 5 are reunited, it would open up a portal to this dimension and would release Solaran and Lunaro back into our world!' 'Do you know where they are Professor?' 'We'll stop them at all costs!' 'Wow, thanks Professor... but what is this?' Ancient Pass 'Ah, it's you (player's name)! I'm glad you came!' 'Umm, yeah... who is he? He went running that way...' 'Maybe that guy is part of Team Solar or Lunar?' 'Wait, (player's name), they are over there!' 'What? Do you mean Team Solar and Team Lunar?' 'We still beat them! But what are these crystals they're talking about?' 'This is all getting too deep for me, we should leave this to Rex and the Elite 4, or even, anyone stronger than us!' 'I guess you're right Rodney... alright! I'll do it!' 'Yeah! In our hands! I'm not going to battle Lizzy though I don't really like dragons.' 'Ok, while you guys do that, I'll go to the Ancient Museum and look around! See you later!' Pokémon Mossy Town If the player chose Herovor: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerKeira.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Mossy Town |prize= 150 |pokemon=1 }} |style="margin:auto"| If the player chose Purrlit: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerKeira.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Mossy Town |prize= 150 |pokemon=1 }} |style="margin:auto"| If the player chose Salatad: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerKeira.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Mossy Town |prize= 150 |pokemon=1 }} |style="margin:auto"| Route 2 If the player chose Herovor: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerKeira.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Route 2 |prize= 1400 |pokemon=3 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| If the player chose Purrlit: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerKeira.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Route 2 |prize= 1400 |pokemon=3 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| If the player chose Salatad: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerKeira.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Route 2 |prize= 1400 |pokemon=3 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| Goldune Desert If the player chose Herovor: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerKeira.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Goldune Desert |prize= 2200 |pokemon=4 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| If the player chose Purrlit: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerKeira.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Goldune Desert |prize= 2200 |pokemon=4 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| If the player chose Salatad: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerKeira.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Goldune Desert |prize= 2200 |pokemon=4 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| Route 7 If the player chose Herovor: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerKeira.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Route 7 |prize= 2900 |pokemon=5 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| If the player chose Purrlit: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerKeira.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Route 7 |prize= 2900 |pokemon=5 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| If the player chose Salatad: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerKeira.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Route 7 |prize= 2900 |pokemon=5 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| Coralite Town If the player chose Herovor: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerKeira.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Coralite Town |prize= 3700 |pokemon=5 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| If the player chose Purrlit: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerKeira.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Coralite Town |prize= 3700 |pokemon=5 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| If the player chose Salatad: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerKeira.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Coralite Town |prize= 3700 |pokemon=5 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| Greenpine City If the player chose Herovor: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerKeira.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Greenpine City |prize= 4900 |pokemon=6 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| If the player chose Purrlit: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerKeira.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Greenpine City |prize= 4900 |pokemon=6 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| If the player chose Salatad: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerKeira.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Greenpine City |prize= 4900 |pokemon=6 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| Subhail City If the player chose Herovor: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerKeira.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Subhail City |prize= 5600 |pokemon=6 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| If the player chose Purrlit: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerKeira.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Subhail City |prize= 5600 |pokemon=6 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| If the player chose Salatad: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerKeira.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Subhail City |prize= 5600 |pokemon=6 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| Championship If the player chose Herovor: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerKeira.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Rikoto League Village |prize= 6500 |pokemon=3 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| If the player chose Purrlit: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerKeira.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Rikoto League Village |prize= 6500 |pokemon=3 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| If the player chose Salatad: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerKeira.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Rikoto League Village |prize= 6500 |pokemon=3 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| Postgame If the player chose Herovor: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerKeira.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Lake Bliss |prize= 8000 |pokemon=6 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| If the player chose Purrlit: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerKeira.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Lake Bliss |prize= 8000 |pokemon=6 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| If the player chose Salatad: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerKeira.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Lake Bliss |prize= 8000 |pokemon=6 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| Trivia *No matter which starter you choose, Keira's starter Pokémon is always female. Names Category:Rivals Category:Female Characters